Right By Your Side Baby's Dady Contest OneShot
by xoxBattleangel
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is finally hokage, gets a wife and is more perverted... Until he founds out that his wife is pregnant! How will he react?


I shivered at the chilly gust coming from the half-closed window. I groaned and turned towards my loveable blonde for warmth and hugged him close. I heard him grunt in response and draped his arm over my back, making little circles. I smiled and opened my eyes to look at his close eyelids. I looked up a little more and started to stroke his sun-kissed hair. I saw him smile a bit and I giggled.

"Wake up, Naruto, you have Hokage duties today." I muttered in his ear, before sitting up and yawning. I heard him groan and turn his back towards me. I raised a sluggish eye at him before ripping off the covers from him, and wrapped it around my body, looking at him. I saw a modest bit of his baby-blue eyes peeking between his eyelids.

"But…I-it's like four in the morning." He muttered, sitting up too.

"I know…but you take long in the showers." I said, kissing his forehead.

"You mean, _we_ take a long time in the showers." He said, wriggling his eyebrow. I glared at him teasingly and blushed a bit. It wasn't my fault…entirely…

"Pervert…" I mumbled under my breath before slipping on my nightgown and slowly walking to the kitchen, and sighed; ramen cups everywhere.

"Naruto! What did I say about leaving a mess?" I shouted, even though my voice cracked a bit.

"Uh…I'll clean it later?" He said, peeking his head from our bedroom. I shook my head and pointed a finger at him.

"No, you will do it right now." I said, glaring. We may have our extraordinary moment, but I don't appreciate it when my kitchen is clean.

"But…! Yume, I have to go to-" He stopped when I was holding a cooking pan in my hands, "Nevermind…" He muttered, and walked into the kitchen and I covered my eyes.

"Uzumaki! Underwear, right now! Put some on!" I said, and 'eeped' when I was lifted from the cold, hard floor.

"You didn't say that last nig-"

"I was delusional! I-ugh…Why did I get married to you?" I said, putting my hand on my forehead.

"My good looks, sex appeal, abs, want me to continue?" He said, chuckling as he kicked the door to the bathroom open.

"Don't forget cockiness…" I mumbled, rolling my eyes

"Someone's glowing." Tenten said as I grinned at her and ate some dumplings with her. We always met at the dumpling shop, "It's pretty strange for you…you are not a morning person."

"Oh, shut up. You already know." I said, popping one in my mouth. I heard her chuckle and sigh, "But how are you?"

"Boring. I just got back from a S-rank mission with Neji; it was pretty wild." She sighed, messaging her shoulder, "But, I am jealous!"

I stared at her in confusion, and stopped eating for a second.

"Why, shouldn't I be saying that? I can hardly go on missions since Naruto became Hokage." I said, looking up at the sky and regretted it because it reminded me of Naruto's eyes. God, I missed him.

"I mean, you are married to the Hokage, who is, no offense, the hottest person ever." She said, giving me a teasing glared. I chuckled evilly at her and gave her a wink.

"You better be jealous, and don't worry. If Naruto were here, he would go on, and on…" I said, smirking, "I am very blessed."

"Too lucky, I say. Neji didn't even propose to me yet!" She said, roughly grabbing one of my dumplings. I pouted at her, but waited for her to carry on, "I mean, there are so many hints I give to him to marry me, but h-he's so-"

"Cocky, arrogant, ignorant-"

"Ugh, I don't know! We get in so many fights over it. How do you and Naruto deal with it?" She asked, leaning over to me. I blushed heavily and blocked out any…_remembrance_.

"U-uh…It's a secret." I said, mentally giggling.

"Yeah, but I just don't know-" She stopped when I suddenly vomited over my shoulder. I put my hand up to my forehead and groaned, but gasped. I didn't feel sick in weeks, wh-

"My god, a-are you pregnant?" Tenten demanded and I glared at her.

"How should I know? I just threw up for no damn reason!" I replied and she helped me up.

"Come on, lets go visit Sakura at the hospital, she mi-"

"No, no! Oh, hell no! Not that- that, pink, conceited, bitch! I rather burn her to crisp." I argued as Tenten continued to drag me; how did she get so strong?

"Deal with it! You are Ms. Lady Hokage, she can't reject you…can she?" Tenten asked and I sneered.

"If she does, I will put my foot so far up her ass, that she will be fl-"

"I don't need to know the rest!"

I glared hotly at the bubblegum _witch _in front of me. She glared right into my amber orbs.

…_Must…Not…Kill…Must Not….Smash…Face into window…_

"Yume Kiaime…" Sakura hissed; my god, what is she a snake?

"Don't' wear it out, Sakura." I practically spitted out. I don't care if her medical skills are as good as Tsunade, I will not respect her; not one bit… I remember once, when we were all 12, that was when I first met Team 7; consisting of Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi. They were going to escort me from my previous village, the Takumi village, the village of Artisans. Why? My parents wanted me to go the village hidden the leaves for a better life. It was a long, boring ass journey. I learned Sasuke was a jerk head, Sakura was a drag queen with an obsession, Kakashi was secretly a closet pervert, and Naruto was addicted to ramen, like a man addicted to crack. I hated them, especially Naruto. I think it was because of his determination and his obsession. When I arrived in Konoha, it was peaceful. Lady Tsunade was a, overall, okay Hokage, but with a serious attitude problem. I had gotten to know Naruto better, and we became friends, and then he left to train with some guy with Jiraya; major pervert. I was literally going to throw swords through his chest. Two and a half years later…_woah_…He had a large growth spurt, and I grew a liking towards him, and then got married at the age seventeen, and we've been happy ever since; now I'm twenty-one and think I'm going to have a baby.

"…Yume!" Tenten shouted, right in my face. I leaned back and raised an eyebrow at her, "Sorry, but you weren't responding. Sakura said yes."

"Sakura said yes…for what?" I asked and Tenten lightly flicked my forehead.

"She's going to run tests on you to see if you're pregnant." Tenten said and pushed me towards Pinkie's office, "And no fighting in there!"

I ran down the streets of the Konoha with tears streaming down my face. Tenten thought that maybe I wasn't pregnant… I slammed the door of the Hokage building and stomped up the stairs.

"Mrs. Uzumaki, your husband has stacks of paperwork he has to fill out; I don't think he has time for you." The secretary said and I glared at her.

"I don't care; he will make time, because I have this!" I said, with that little…whatchama call it, pregnancy test thing. She turned red a little and slowly sat down. I kicked his door open and saw his head move up so fast, I thought it would crack. I walk around the desk and he swiveled his chair to face me.

"Yume-chan, how are y- w-what's wrong?" He asked, seeing the redness in my eyes, "Did someone make you sad? 'Cause I will go over to them and-"

"Why do everyone think it is tears of pain." I said, laughing dryly, wiping my tears back.

"…So, your happy?" He asked, clearly confused. I smiled and hugged him, "Okay, now I am confused!"

"I'm not surprised. Well, I visited Sakura to ru-"

"What did you do?" He asked me, raising an eyebrow. I sighed and leaned against the glass frame.

"Oh, shut up. We didn't fight, but I did run some tests." I said, and he scratched his head.

"Oh…That's nice?" He said in a questioning tone.

"You bet your ass it is, because you are finally a man." I said, grinning.

"I'm a man now…is that all?" He said, and I punched his arm, "Ow! What did I do?"

"You're still not getting it! And you're supposed to be the Hokage." I scolded, but sighed and the frown on his face, "Sorry…Do you remember that _thing_ we said we were going to work on?"

"On our honeymoon?" He asked, pouting a bit, and had a face a recognition, "Oh yeah! I remember, but what does that have to do-…No way…"

I smiled and gave him a gentle hug.

"You're going to be father, …" I whispered in his ear and I was a little afraid about his expression, and the tear leaking out of his eye. I thought I lost my hearing from a ear-splitting yell; Naruto, you are trying to make me death!

"I'm going to be a father! No way! Oh- I LOVE YOU!" He yelled, giving me a onslaught of kisses; not that I mind…

"Lord Hokage! You cannot use your desk for a make out session!" The secretary said with blush. I pushed Naruto off of me and coughed off the blush. I jumped off of his desk and gave him a quick kiss.

"Love you~" I singed, giving a wink towards him before going downstairs; "I'll see you at home."

"Miyako, can I have the day off, _please!_" I heard Naruto pleaded, followed by a sharp 'Ow!' from him, "Mean secretary!"

"Eat." Naruto ordered, trying to stuff celery into my mouth. I pouted, but gave in and ate it.

"No more, celery; it's so gross." I moaned, sitting up with the help of Naruto. Nine months have passed and obviously, my stomach has gotten bigger; and so have my mood swings, as Naruto says, BUT I DO NOT HAVE MOOD SWINGS!

"But it's good for our little baby girl~" He cooed, rubbing my stomach, "When is it due again?"

"Our precious girl is coming in two more weeks, roughly around that time." I said, and heard the door being knocked. I sighed and got up slowly.

"No, no! I'll get it." Naruto said, running towards the door. I rolled my eyes with a slight smile and walked towards the kitchen; I want some chocolate; all I've been eating is ramen, fruits, and vegetables, and some meat. Naruto "forbid" me of having chocolate. Little did he know that I have my own chocolate stash.

"Won't you look at that, my friend is getting fat; the world is coming to an end." I heard a familiar voice.

"Oh, shut up, Tenten." I said, hugging her, but that was an epic fail. She bent over and started to rub my belly; "What is with everyone rubbing my stomach? All of you people are freaks."

"It's supposed to mean good luck." Tenten said and squealed, "I cannot wait! She's gonna be a cutie!"

"Damn straight; just look at Yume." Naruto said, appearing out of the doorway with Neji. I giggled and gave the tall man a hug.

"Nice to see you, Neji." I said as he nodded and stare at me belly, and I sighed, "You can rub it too."

He blushed a bit, and rubbed my stomach also; like I said, freaks. We all walked into the living room and rested a bit, and talked. I giggled like a crazy lady when I saw a big diamond on someone hand…

"Tenten, you sly dog; you didn't tell me!" I yelled, throwing a pillow at her blushing face, "When did this happen?"

"Two days ago. It was supposed to be a secret for right now." She said and I scoffed.

"Yeah, that's a secret; there's a big diamond on your finger. You think I won't notice?" I joked and then laughed, "I'm going to get some water _by myself_." I added, referring to Naruto, the over protective blonde. He smirked and started to talk with Neji. I went into the fridge and took out a pitcher of water, but… _it happened_… I felt sharp pain in my belly and gasped, holding my stomach and dropping the water. I felt Naruto next to my side as I slid down to the floor.

"Yume! What happened? Is everything all right?" Naruto asked me quickly, but I shook my head; at a loss of words…

"My water broke… My water broke!" I yelled, and clutched mt stomach. I heard a thud and saw that Neji fainted.

"Honey!" Tenten said, going to my side, "It's coming?"

"I thought it was going to be expected in two weeks!" Naruto said, looking like a scared child.

"It wants to come NOW!" I yelled, and grunted in pain, "I fucking hate you, Naruto! You bastasrd!"

"Me? What did I do?" He asked, frantically. I screamed when she started to kick, good thing she was kicking, bad for me; this is unbearable.

"Naruto! Pick her up and bring her to the hospital!" Tenten yelled out towards him, "Now, dammit! You're the Hokage and your wife is in labor! BRING HER TO THE HOSPITAL!" Thank god for Tenten… Naruto nodded shakily and lifted me up in his arms gently.

"My god, man! Go, go, go!" I yelled as he kicked the door open and ran for dear life. I looked back and groaned; my house door is a mess now!

"Come on Yume, push!" The doctor said and I cried from exhaustion. Naruto wasn't doing so hot as well; I was squeezing the life out of his hand.

"Naruto! I swear to god, after all of this is order; I'm crushing your balls, do you hear me! I will shove them down your throat!" I roared and pushed harder. I don't know how long, but all I heard is crying and opened my eyes, sighing. So exhausted… I let go of Naruto's hand and my arms greedily reached out for the little darling. It felt so right to have her in my arms; she was… breathtaking. I let tears fell freely from my eyes and laughed a bit.

"Congratulations, it's a beautiful girl, ." The doctor said and turned to leave to give us privacy. She had some hair on her head which was the color of my hair; black. I felt her hands and she cried slower this time, the bluest eyes I have ever seen in my life.

"C-can I hold her?" Naruto asked, and I carefully handed our precious bundle of joy, "My god…she's adorable."

"I…know…" I said, and leaned my head on his shoulder, "I'm so…tired."

"Then rest…I'll be here with you all night, so will…-"

"Kaikahana Uzumaki… My blooming flower." I whispered, closing my eyes as I felt Naruto's hand stroking my head.

"Kaikahana Uzumaki… It sounds perfect." I heard him mutter before I let myself go to a well-deserved sleep; knowing that I will see the people I cherish right by my side…


End file.
